Minecraft: The Survival
by phantom6blade
Summary: The life of Steve.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

**Hi, one problem , there's still some editing to do , but I want to hear your feedback! Please review and comment.**

* * *

Chapter I: Rebirth

Steve woke up with a burst. He had no idea where he was, he was hungry, and he felt as if he was punched in the face. "Oh my Notch" he screamed as fell to his knees and passed out.  
Hours later Steve found himself a completely different place but the really weird thing was that he wasn't hungry at all and he felt better. He felt like he could run a marathon, he walked around looking for something or someone to tell him where he was but soon it began to get dark and he found a cave to rest in. The next morning Steve walked around the whole place around him looked natural, but there was one weird thing that he couldn't get off his mind. Everything was a cube!  
He went up to a tree and punched it as hard a he could first of all it didn't hurt, second of all the part of the tree he punched broke into a small item that was just sitting there. He picked it up looked at what he had, and apparently he could make the "Log" into planks (four to be exact). So then he punched the rest of the logs and turned them into planks.  
Steve began to build his hut/house i wasn't the best of things but he didn't want to sleep in that cave a single more night he heard noises last night. Well after building the hut he made a table specifically for crafting things. He made a pickaxe out of wood and sticks and apparently all the things worked the same as the wood he had found coal and cobblestone. He made a few torches out of some sticks and coal. Then Steve began to feel hungry he saw a cow and he made a sword out of cobble and a stick and he killed the cow. He took the cows meat and leather. Then later on he killed more cows and did the same thing.  
Soon Steve made some boots, chestplates, pants (well he already had some), and a helmet out of leather.

* * *

Chapter II: Surviving  
Steve thought that he could live this way forever with nothing to but relax. But that night Steve kept hearing noises all night and He couldn't get any sleep. So he went outside with his sword ready. And as soon as he walked outside he saw the most ferocious monsters ever. He ran back inside immediately and thought to himself " There is no way I'm going to take these guys out with a wooden sword!" The next week Steve went outside and gathered more wood, He thought about what had happened the five nights before. And then he had an idea.  
Steve ran back to his house (By the way he made a house between those five days) And then he made a tower atop of his house. He waited until night and just before he put a single torch out to make a test, suddenly monsters started appearing and Steve started studying the monsters there were only five types of monsters but he didn't care about paid very close attention to the torch then he realized that no monsters appeared in the light of the he made a lot more torches and then he lit up his house and the surrounding area. And then he went off to bed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Back Home  
When Steve woke up he got his sword ready and ran outside, He saw a giant spider, ready to chop Steve ran up to it but then the spider just walked away, confused, Steve looked around and saw a zombie and a skeletal archer, but then he saw something that caught his eye. A weird green monster that made no sound and had an odd shape, Steve ran up to it and was about to chop, but then it made a weird hissing sound and then all of a sudden another one came up from behind him, then, they blew up and Steve went flying. When he hit the floor pain surged throughout his whole body, when he looked where they had blown up the monsters were dead and there was a giant crater, Steve knew he had to hurry and get inside, When he got home he ate and he healed up. He thought about it and then he decided to call them "Creepers", simply because they liked to creep around a lot, then Steve realized he was running out of food so he went out and went to hunt more food. When he got home he realized he was running out of a lot of stuff, so he decided to dedicate the rest of the day to get more supplies, so he made an axe and a pickaxe out of stone and he got tons and tons of wood. Then he hit the mines to go get some coal and other stuff, but then Steve went outside to go check the time it seemed that it was getting dark, so Steve went back home, and putt his stuff away then went to sleep.  
When Steve woke up the next day he was very anxious to get back to the mines so Steve got his stuff and ran as fast as he could to the mines. He made sure not to run into any monsters, but just before he got to the mines he bumped into something, Steve still had his eyes closed but he got his sword ready and when he opened his eyes he saw that it was another person! When the other guy opened his eyes he said surprised "Steve? Is that you? It's me Luis"! Steve was very confused then he said "Is that my name,and do I know you?".Luis looked back at Steve just as confused "Don't you remember me?" Luis said. Then he said "Well never mind that I've finally found you where have you been?" Steve didn't know how to answer that so he just said "Home" Luis didn't understand and then he asked "What do you mean home have you made a house somewhere." Steve nodded, then he gestured Luis to follow him to his house, then when they got home Steve explained everything about when he woke up with pain and how he built his house and about the monsters. Then Luis said "Well why didn't you come back the village?" But the thing is Steve didn't even know about any village of any sort, but then Luis told him if he could get his things so they can both walk back to the village. And so Steve got all the important stuff, just when he was about to get his iron Luis stopped him and said "You won't be needing that where we're going." Steve and Luis walked for a very long time it seemed nearing the end of the day they finally got to the village and there was a giant crowd of people just waiting there and when they saw Steve they all cheered.  
Steve was very confused, he didn't understand why they were clapping. When he looked over to Luis he was smiling. and then Steve asked him "Why are they cheering?" "Because they're happy to see you." But still, Steve didn't understand why they were happy to see him but he didn't want to ask Luis because he thought he was already asking too many questions. After that everybody started celebrating, but Luis led Steve away from the celebration, on the way there Steve asked Luis "Where are we going?" Luis looked at Steve and grinned "You'll see." Again Steve wondered, but then he didn't want to ask too many questions and as they walked along short its of memory were starting to come back to him, the smell of the bakery, and the chatter of people of the village as the day went on. But then he started remembering dark things, a shadow looming over Steve as he was wielding a sword and the bodies of dead soldiers and the cries of many people.


End file.
